


Прощай

by miss_helvetica



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crying, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_helvetica/pseuds/miss_helvetica
Summary: Когда вы зашли в его номер, здесь, в Мумбаи, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия и переночевать перед утренним вылетом, ты уже знал, что все закончится так.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Прощай

Все идет к этому. Ты говоришь себе: не надо. Ты говоришь себе: рано, Нил, боже, слишком рано. Ты отворачиваешься к окну, чтобы не видеть, как он выходит из ванной, обернув бедра полотенцем, потому что (как обычно) забыл домашние штаны и футболку на подлокотнике дивана. Все такой же. Совсем другой. Ты не думал, что это будет так сложно.  
— Пост сдал, — говорит он шутливо, вытирая мокрые волосы. Ты видишь его отражение в оконной глади. Шаг, второй. Совсем близко. Ты зажмуриваешься до боли, позволяешь себе повернуться — не смотреть, не смотреть — и не можешь отвести взгляда от кромки этого проклятого белого полотенца. Скольких шрамов здесь не хватает? Сколько поцелуев здесь не было оставлено?  
— Пост принял, — откликаешься ты — улыбка нервно растягивает кончики рта — и берешь с кровати свежее полотенце.  
Ты растягиваешь себя пальцами в ванной. Три, четыре, с непривычки — больно. В горле растет ком. Тебе некуда возвращаться: он умер, там, защищая тебя — гений, человек со скорбью во взгляде и проседью в волосах. Человек, который был для тебя всем. Ты чувствуешь вину. Все, что у тебя теперь осталось — он. Еще не знающий о том, что ему предстоит сделать, не представляющий, какое бремя ему придется взвалить на свои плечи, совсем молодой, везде не в своей тарелке. Ты видишь, как он на тебя смотрит. Видишь, что его к тебе тянет бешено, неудержимо, как когда-то к нему тянуло тебя.  
Когда вы зашли в его номер, здесь, в Мумбаи, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия и переночевать перед утренним вылетом, ты уже знал, что все закончится так. Ты помнил, что едва ли будет иначе — адреналин, блестящие от зашкаливающих эмоций глаза, эйфория — на уровне инстинктов. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни вы не тратили время даже на душ. Он прижимал тебя к стене или двери, взмокшего, пропахшего гарью, и ты просил, ты умолял взять его сейчас, скорее, нетерпеливо дергал ремень на его безупречно сидящих брюках, пока он кусал до багровых саднящих следов твою шею. Он был большим, очень, в твой первый раз — после торжественного мероприятия, в тот же вечер, когда ты получил степень — ты орал в подушку от боли и кайфа в его квартире, потому что не хотел ждать, пока он как следует тебя растянет. А потом сам трахал его, закинув его ноги себе на плечи.  
Сколько раз ты засыпал вымотанным и мокрым, не мог дойти до душа, сколько раз ходил с саднящими уголками губ. Улыбался счастливо и безумно, отмывая утром намертво склеившиеся за ночь волосы. Сколько раз он опрокидывал тебя на четвереньки и трахал языком, пока ты комкал в судорожно сжатых пальцах одеяло. Сколько раз ты брал у него в рот, когда он еще до конца не проснулся, и одновременно доводил до оргазма пальцами.  
Теперь ты понимаешь, откуда он так хорошо знал твое тело. Теперь тебе интересно, каким был ваш первый раз для него.  
Ты выходишь из ванной в раздрае, не зная, что тебя ждет, холодный воздух из кондея заставляет покрыться гусиной кожей. Он стоит у окна, на твоем месте, не одевшись, так и не сняв полотенце — и ты понимаешь, что истолковал все правильно. Перед ним на подоконнике пустой стакан — а тебе не нужно набираться храбрости, чтобы положить руку на его плечо.  
— Задницу не отморозил? — спрашиваешь ты.  
Он смотрит на тебя, а в глазах блестят смешинки.  
— Ты удивительный, — говорит он с усмешкой и качает головой.  
Ты ухмыляешься в ответ и зябко поводишь плечами. Не любишь холод и сквозняки.  
— Меня удивляет только то, что ты минут пятнадцать стоишь у окна в мокром полотенце. Не замерзать под кондиционером — этому тоже учат в ЦРУ?  
Дразнишься. Откровенно и по-ребячески. Он смеется и поигрывает бровями.  
— Ну… это полезно в нашей профессии, — зеркалит он и отходит к тумбе за пультом.  
У тебя под ребрами что-то сжимается от нежности.  
— Надо разложить диван, — мимоходом замечаешь ты.  
— Есть идея получше. Я сдвинул кровати.  
У тебя сладко сводит от нетерпения живот.  
— Тогда не тяни, — просишь ты, и удивляешься, как хрипло звучит твой голос.  
До спальни вы не доходите. Он рядом, совсем рядом, пахнет гелем для душа и ведет пальцами по твоей груди. Легко и невесомо, оглаживая каждый шрам. У тебя их много.  
— Совсем себя не бережешь, да? — шепчет он и пробирается рукой под полотенце. Его рука так знакомо обхватывает твой член, гладит и ласкает, а ты почему-то не можешь пошевелиться, так и стоишь, зажмурившись, рвано дыша ему в плечо. Под веками пляшут вспышки.  
«Я люблю тебя, я тебя люблю», — думаешь ты, повторяешь раз за разом про себя, как мантру, и сам не можешь понять, кому говоришь это на самом деле.  
А он прижимает тебя к себе, горячий, невероятно красивый. Ты чувствуешь, как начинают дрожать колени.  
— В спальню, — шепчешь ты, каждое слово дается с невыносимым трудом. — Сейчас же.  
Ты падаешь на кровать, уже не чувствуя ног. Протягиваешь ему смазку, прихваченную из рюкзака. Свет приглушен, на подушке от твоих волос остается мокрое пятно, реальность размывается и плывет. Он нависает над тобой, дергает края полотенца, и ты оказываешься под ним совсем открытым. Он разводит руками твои колени.  
Тебе вдруг нестерпимо хочется до него дотронуться, жадно и отчаянно, и ты не отказываешь себе в удовольствии. Только сначала отчего-то слишком нежно очерчиваешь кончиками пальцев лицо. Он улыбается, помогает твоим непослушным рукам справиться с полотенцем, а ты притягиваешь его ближе и чувствуешь, как его член привычной тяжестью ложится тебе в ладонь. Он вздрагивает и тяжело дышит, бородка щекотно царапает щеку, когда он мягко прикусывает мочку твоего уха. Ты не хочешь открывать глаза.  
Его рука пробирается ниже, ты там уже скользкий и раскрытый, он гладит тебя и усмехается.  
— Ты все просчитал, да?  
Тебя хватает на голодный всхлип.  
— Чшш, — шепчет он, оставляя поцелуй на уголке челюсти. — Не торопись, надо тебя подготовить как следует. Потерпи.  
Он ведет губами по груди, накрывает ртом сосок — и тебя выгибает на матрасе. Палец медленно толкается внутрь. Когда он добавляет второй и разводит их внутри, ты пытаешься ухватиться за его слишком короткие волосы и запрокидываешь голову. Тебе слишком мало, тебе слишком много где-то внутри.  
— Нет, нет, не хочу… не надо, — лихорадочно просишь, захлебываясь в словах, и он обеспокоенно вскидывается, чтобы поймать твой поплывший взгляд. — Давай сразу, пожалуйста, хочу тебя сразу… сейчас.  
— Нил, — он улыбается, его пальцы все еще в тебе, гладят и ласкают, хотя голос звучит трезво и серьезно, — Нил, я слишком большой, не нужно…  
— Плевать, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне нужно, сейчас нужно… У тебя еще будет… время на нежность.  
Он вздыхает — тяжело, тебе даже чудится осуждение.  
— Пожалуйста, Нил.  
Ты притягиваешь его к себе и просишь:  
— Давай же…  
— Хорошо.  
Он щелкает крышкой, отстраняется, чтобы смазать себя, и наконец-то — боже, как ты этого ждал — подхватывает твою ногу и устраивает ее на плече. Ты весь мокрый, внизу все горит от предвкушения, но он не торопится, дает почувствовать размер, и только когда ты нетерпеливо дергаешь бедрами, медленно толкается внутрь.  
Ты мычишь и кусаешь руку. Больно. Больно чувствовать, больно вспоминать, больно знать, что все, что у вас было — рассеялось прахом из крематория, больно помнить, что вы повернули время вспять, чтобы завершить свой цикл. В ушах шумит и раскалывается голова, все, от мира остается только его шепот.  
— Тише, тише, Нил, зачем же ты… Нил! Подожди, я сейчас…  
Ты хватаешь его за плечи и сжимаешь так, что на них завтра наверняка останутся синяки.  
— Нет! Двигайся, — просишь ты отчаянно. — Давай…  
Он толкается вперед, медленно, ты со свистом вдыхаешь воздух и чувствуешь, как начинает щипать в носу.  
Он держит твое лицо в ладонях, и ты больше не можешь. Эта боль тебя распирает, распинает под ним, и ты чувствуешь себя бабочкой, которую живьем насаживают на иглу. Ты всхлипываешь.  
— Нил.  
Ты поджимаешь губы, чтобы они не дрожали, ты хнычешь и мечешься, пытаясь сглотнуть тяжелый ком.  
— Нил!  
Ты почти не можешь дышать.  
А потом эту боль — ты больше не можешь ее удержать. Внутри остается только он, и на щеках почему-то становится мокро.  
— Нил, что такое? Нил!  
— Мне нужно… мне это нужно…  
Ты не слышишь свой голос, но он тебя понимает, он двигается в тебе, и с каждым мягким толчком ты готов закричать.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
Ты открываешь глаза — все оказывается в расфокусе, и тебе нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать. Рано. Слишком рано.  
Он замирает в тебе. Проходит долгая, невыносимо долгая секунда перед тем, как он сам касается губами твоего рта. И ты не можешь остановиться. Ты целуешь его так, как целовал в последнюю ночь, когда еще не знал, что больше его не увидишь. Его рука на твоем члене движется так же размеренно — ты сжимаешься на нем, кусаешь его губу, чтобы подавить рвущийся наружу крик, и забываешь разжать зубы. Во рту становится солоно, он тихо стонет, прикрывая глаза. Тогда ты его отпускаешь. У него на подбородке кровь.  
Он смотрит на тебя, так по-родному, любуясь твоим несовершенством, — а потом его ладонь плотно накрывает твой рот.  
— Кричи, — просит он. — Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Кричи.  
И ты кричишь. На каждом новом толчке, до боли зажмурив глаза, в его руку — боже, кто угодно бы остановился, кто угодно бы понял все не так.  
Ты затихаешь, только когда теряешь счет времени. Когда тебе кажется, что вы здесь вдвоем так давно, что пропустили рейс. Простынь промокла от пота, одеяло давно съехало на пол, а он все еще над тобой, все еще смотрит и гладит твои скулы, пока ты не находишь сил поднять руку.  
— Почувствуй меня, — говорит он, когда ты снова можешь фокусировать взгляд. — Я здесь, я с тобой.  
Ты наконец-то его видишь. Аккуратная бородка, мягкие губы, серьезные заботливые глаза. Он улыбается, когда ты тихо выдыхаешь ему в рот и вдруг чувствуешь, как внутри разворачивается тепло. Тебя отпускает. То, что так долго тебя грызло изнутри, заставляло просыпаться от кошмаров — все отпускает, сжатая пружина наконец-то расправляется, и ты удивляешь нахлынувшим ощущениям. Запаху. Вкусу. Касаниям.  
Ты жмуришься, сжимаешь его ногами и совсем упускаешь момент, когда больше не можешь себя сдержать.  
— Вот так, — шепчет он, пока тебя трясет под ним в оглушительных спазмах. — Вот так. Молодец.  
Тебе кажется, что время уже перемололо в порошок твои кости, ты чувствуешь, как горит все внизу, ты чувствуешь, как стягивает от слез и крови лицо. Ты чувствуешь… жизнь. Он выходит из тебя, понимая твой дискомфорт. Прижимается лбом ко лбу, дышит сквозь сжатые зубы, пока ты гладишь его по волосам, и с тихим, все таким же родным стоном пачкает твой живот.  
Ты улыбаешься, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Только за шумом его дыхания слышно назойливое тиканье часов.  
— Нил…  
— Чшш… Мне было хорошо.  
Он оставляет в уголке твоих губ поцелуй.

Потом, когда он находит в себе силы встать, когда он вытирает тебя мокрым полотенцем, а ты чувствуешь только спокойствие и тишину, он спрашивает:  
— Кого ты оплакивал?  
— Это не важно, — отвечаешь ты, — сейчас. Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь. А сейчас я не хочу тебя потерять.  
Небо за окном медленно светлеет. Он лежит рядом, задумчиво касается пальцами твоих ключиц, и ты почему-то знаешь: что бы ни случилось, у него с тобой будет замечательное будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> Название - отсылка к песне Мельницы, которая вытряхнула из меня всю душу.


End file.
